ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-37848182-20181217215848/@comment-32953449-20181218085114
@DDO the problem is that their Meme-ing Aizen/Cereza too much because its recurring theme of Dark Menacing Villain inside that Funny, Goofy + Cringey look of Orb Fanboy thanks to the "other" franchise that has the same problem (yet works somehow). You can't just make another same stuff while its already a trend back in the day, it bounds to fails and the worst part is....they literally have the same Gimmicks : 1. A man whose seems to be a good Person in everyone eyes and wearing a rather plain outfits (in Aizen case wearing a Vanilla + Pinky suits seems "Normal" to him) 2. All of them seems to be CEO or at least have lead an Organization (in Gentoku/Rogue case : Faust) 3. Eventually, their serve as main Antagonist behind the MC's back and will reveal themself when the time come 4. Even after all their done (and I mean all of what they done), the Writers turn them into the lowest possible of a character could be...a Meme. Aizen/Cereza was treated in a Reverse way of said gimmicks and it turn out Horrible, what supposed to be an Interesting character turn into a Joke even though he was supposed to be like that but after seeing his arc, he could be somewhat mentoring the Brothers of how a Hero should take responsibility of the power they had. Now, he's just disappeared without a trace and it doesn't confirmed that (Cereza) is Dead or perhaps he was Actually with Aizen again. We don't even sure if he actually come back Not saying i want him Back but just to be clear of what happened to him after all that. @Kitsune even with Unfunny Girl/Woman was the Main Plot, it was the Weakest plot in New Gen Ultras (She's gonna Blow up a Planet yet everyone just treat it like Everyday News in Monday Mornings, not even Japan Goverment or something related to that gonna Question Aizen Tech or whatever reason just Straight up "Okay no Big Deal"? like really? at least in X they were take the Threat seriously when A Monster straight up from Hell summons Demaagas all over the world or Creepy Alien with literaly Creepy Laugh after the Core of the Earth). Her reasoning its understandable but she rejecting the Minatos help is Beyond stupid Despite she is close, Too close with Asahi yet can't still see bigger picture were they can solved the Problem another way but "Nope, Lets just Blow up This Planet because its the Only way". This is why i prefer Aizen for comeback so that he team up with the MInatos and Realise what being a Heroes mean. (the Minatos just want some Peace + Aizen/Cereza want to be the Hero he always long for = Problem Solved) @Phuc i kinda disagree with that. The way i see it both sides can have Character Developments but they just Mainly focused on one side; The Brothers and just leave Aizen with some "Monster of the Week" Villain trope. They could make him similar to Dark Mephisto where he come out helping the Brothers for one last act of Sacrifice (which is make sense for a Final episode) and he finally Acting like a Hero should, but unfortunately his spot is already Stolen by Saki "Late" Reallization of the Minatos so i'm not sure how he could come back.